Choices
by AngelzFromHell
Summary: One has always been there, one has just made himself known. One will do everything to win her over, one will do everything to keep her away. Both have the looks and the personality, both are more dangerous than hell. Who will the new girl choose? REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: thanks to my amazing beta _tina92429!_**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that looks familiar.**_

Chapter 1

Epov

I couldn't believe it. We were attending high school…_again._ My pixie of a sister, Alice (fine, Alice and my parents. All right already, everyone in my family. There, you happy now?) _everyone_ thinks that the reason I am so miserable is that I haven't found my mate, the one I'm going to spend forever with, yet. Me? I think they couldn't be more wrong. I mean, I'm just fine by myself. Going to high school countless times is boring, mate or no mate. Does my family agree? Nope. Not at all. My mother, Esme, pities me. She thinks I deserve love and someone to care for me. Someone to share my non-beating heart, frozen body and non-existent soul with. (OK, I'll admit, I added the non-beating, frozen and non-existent part!) I don't need someone to care for me. I don't need someone to love. Besides, it's not like I deserve it anyway. I mean, I'm a blood drinking vampire! Be real.

"_Get down here this minute Edward! We're going to be late!"_ Alice's thoughts screamed at me.

"Coming," I replied as I ran down the stairs.

"Have a nice day Edward," Esme told me while giving me a hug.

"Thanks," I told her with a smile. I went in the garage and got in the driver seat of my silver Volvo. My siblings were already waiting for me in the car. A chorus of their thoughts greeted me.

"_Finally! What took him so long?"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!?"_

"_I am beautiful. I wonder how many boys will drool over me this time…"_

"_Sexy! Can't wait until we come home…"_

I quickly tuned my siblings out and sped to Forks High to endure another four years of high school. Maybe this is what hell is like…hmm, I wonder… If I go through high school enough times, would I still need to go to hell after I die, for real? I knew we had to keep up appearances and not attract attention, but that does _not_ mean I like it. We arrived at the school within minutes although we live on the very edge of town. What can I say? Vampires like to drive fast. _"Here we go again,"_ I thought. A babble of voices screamed to me, all about how beautiful my family and I were. The boys were having lustful thoughts about Alice and Rosalie while the girls drooled over me, Jasper, and Emmett. My siblings all immediately began kissing and touching their mates to "mark their territory". We had all been to high school enough times to know what they were thinking. The thoughts around me quickly turned into jealousy; the lust was still present, of course, but that was expected. I tuned everyone out, wishing to hear their disturbing thoughts no longer. I followed my siblings into the school office and saw a middle aged woman sitting at her desk looking through a pile of papers.

"Hello! We're the new students!" chirped Alice. How she could be so happy about starting high school again, I have no idea. The woman was startled to see us. It seemed like she had forgotten we would come today. Then she noticed how unnaturally beautiful we all were. _"My,"_ she thought while looking at me, _"No, he's too young, younger than your son even. No! Although he is so beautiful…NO. Stop thinking that way! I'll just give them their schedules and send them on their way."_

"Hi, welcome to Forks High. Here are your schedules and please have these signed by your teachers and bring them back at the end of the day," she finally said after snapping out of her disturbing reverie.

"Thank you!" chirped Alice as she skipped, literally _skipped, _out of the office with the rest of us following her. After we left the office, I couldn't help but shudder at what had just transpired. Jasper laughed and I shot him a glare. This was going to be a very long four years, no, a very long eternity.

**A/N: Do you guys like this story? This is my first fanfic so please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to my amazing beta tina92429! Thank you to all my readers! This is my first fanfic so it means a lot to me. Sorry I took so long to update but my life has been pretty chaotic recently. The first chapter was the first day of school and this chapter is a little bit after school started. All the Cullens are in the same grade as they were in the book. Anyway, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that looks familiar.**_

**Chapter 2**

**Bpov**

I can't believe I got myself into this mess! What was I thinking? Coming to Forks? Oh right, Renee wanted to be with Phil and I decided to be nice, so I packed my stuff and hopped on a plane to Forks, the rainiest town in America. Now I live with my Chief of Police Force dad, Charlie, and will be attending Forks High School tomorrow. Life does not get any worse. Well, I suppose I could be dropped off at school tomorrow in Charlie's police cruiser instead of driving my truck. I love my truck; it's old and not very high class, but it was sturdy and safe. It was perfect for me, although the noise produced was enough to wake up people on the moon, but you take what you can. I just hope it won't attract too much attention at school.

"Dinner's ready Bella!" Charlie's shout interrupted my moody reverie.

"Coming Cha- Dad," I shouted back as I made my way down the stairs to the dinning room, being especially careful not to trip. I was successful too, until I got to the bottom and I landed on my butt with an "oomph". Loud chuckles came from the kitchen and I glared at Charlie as my face became the same color as a ripe tomato. He wiped his hands and helped me up.

"Thanks," I muttered as I walked, even more carefully now, into the kitchen.

"No problem," he said, still trying to contain his laughter. I glared and stuck my tough out (I know, I'm mature!), which only served to make him laugh even harder. I gave up and simply sat down at the diner table. I took one bite of the fish he cooked and told him that I would be cooking all the meals during my stay. He agreed after I assured him that it would be no trouble. I was more than capable of cooking the meals since I always had to take care of Renee. My relationship with Renee was a special one. She was so carefree and childlike, forcing me to be the mature one in our relationship from a very early age. She often had very wild and crazy ideas but lacked the practical knowledge needed to survive. That's why I was so glad she found Phil, even though it took her away from me and forced me to live with Charlie and. . . .

"Bells!" Charlie said while waving his hand in front of my face.

I blushed a deep red and replied, "Sorry, just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

"Just some stuff." He could tell I didn't want to talk about it any more and dropped the subject. I was very grateful. That's how Charlie and I were. Neither of us was expressive with our emotions and thoughts but we loved each other and we knew it. The rest of dinner was quiet, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. We just weren't talkative.

"Hey Bells, there's a game on. Do you want to watch it with me?" Charlie asked in an awkward mumble.

"No, it's all right. I think I'm going to go to bed. It's been a long day and I start school tomorrow," I answered.

"Are you sure?" said Charlie. I could tell he really wanted to spend time with me. We had lost years of precious time after all.

"Yes dad, go ahead and watch your game. I'll do the dishes before I go to bed." I wanted to spend time with him too, but watching the game would be testing my patience too much.

"If you're sure, but I will do the dishes. You're tired. I'll do the dishes then watch the game."

"Dad, really, go watch the game. I don't mind. And uh, Dad, thanks for letting me live with you. I really missed you," I told Charlie while trying to hide my face, which was burning a deep red.

"Uh, it's no problem. I really missed you too," Charlie muttered and I knew he meant it. We were simply not comfortable with sharing our feelings. He went into the living room to watch the game while I did the dishes and then went up to my room. I decided to check my e-mail before going to bed so I opened my new laptop. Renee had insisted I get one with high speed internet when I moved so we could always stay in touch. When I opened my inbox, I found five messages from Renee. She was not happy that I was taking so long to reply even though I talked to her on the phone twice after I came and I had only been here for three days. To stop her from coming down here just to say hi, I quickly typed a reply back and went to bed.

I was woken up by a loud blaring sound. I reached over to turn off my alarm clock and saw that I had overslept. I had ten minutes to get ready and get to school. I quickly got ready and forced myself to go down the stairs slowly. I grabbed a granola bar and my school bag and then hopped into my truck. I turned the key in the ignition and the truck rumbled (literally) to life. I slowly backed out of the driveway and was on my way to Forks High School. I found a spot in the student parking lot and was glad to see that my truck didn't stand out because of its rustiness. In fact, most cars in the lot were like mine, old. The most expensive car was a silver Volvo and it stood out much more than my truck did. I walked into the building labeled Main Office and saw a middle aged woman buried under a huge stack of papers.

"Um, hi. I'm the new student here," I said quietly.

"Hello! You must be Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, correct?" She continued when I nodded. "Here is your schedule and please have this slip signed by all your teachers today. Hope you like Forks as much as Chief Swan does." I just nodded politely and left the room. What she had really meant was I hope you don't think you are too good for this town like your mother.

I had English first so I left for the main building and walked into the room just as the bell rang. I walked up to the teacher who signed my slip and told me to sit at any empty desk. I sat at a desk in the very last row. My morning passed uneventfully and only the trigonometry teacher made me introduce myself in front of everyone. In English, I met a guy named Mike Newton who was a little too helpful. When he introduced himself, he said his name as if it was something to be proud of. Apparently, in Forks, having parents who own a sports shop was a big deal. I met Jessica Stanley in Trigonometry and she never stopped talking; I didn't mind though. Her talking was better than me talking. She brought me to her lunch table and introduced me to Lauren, Eric, and Angela. Angela seemed like a genuinely nice girl and was very shy. The rest of the people at my table all talked non-stop about insignificant things and I quickly tuned out. I looked around the cafeteria and noticed five amazingly beautiful people sitting at a table as far away from the rest of the students as possible.

"Who are they?" I asked. Jessica turned in the direction I was pointing at.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. They are adopted by Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The huge one is Emmett, and sitting beside him is Rosalie. Jasper is the blond guy and Alice is the tiny girl beside him. And last but not least is Edward," she said. "Don't waste your time though. They're all together. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice are lovers. They live together too!" It was definitely weird and they obviously thought of themselves as different from the rest of us, but I couldn't resist.

"What about Edward?"

"He is single, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. None of us are good enough for him apparently," Jessica replied with her nose turned up in the air. She was obviously sour from being rejected. I almost burst out laughing but I caught a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned around and saw Edward looking straight at me. I, of course, blushed and immediately turned away. During the rest of the lunch hour, I caught the bronze haired god, uh, I mean Edward, staring at me several times. It wasn't mean or friendly. He looked at me as if I was a puzzle that needed solving. I wanted to go over there and ask him why he was staring but the bell rang so I didn't have a chance to (Fine! the bell is an excuse, I'm too much of a coward to talk to the most beautiful man to ever walk this Earth. Happy now?).

I got my books from my locker and walked into Biology. The teacher, Mr. Banner, signed my slip and pointed me to the only seat left, the one beside Edward. I felt my face turn red as I walked towards the seat, and as luck would have it, I tripped over a table leg and almost fell on top of him. My face was so red I don't think it could be called a color anymore. I picked up my books and sat down. That's when I finally gathered enough courage to look at Adonis, I mean Edward. His face was scrunched up as if he smelled something horrible and I caught a look of pure hatred in his eyes. I smelled my hair; it smelled like strawberries. He moved his chair as far away from me as possible. I hid behind my hair. This day was just getting weirder and weirder. When class finally ended, he grabbed his books and left the room at a pace that was almost inhuman. I was hurt. I had done absolutely nothing to make him hate me. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes so I quickly grabbed my stuff and went to my next class. The rest of the day passed by quickly. The only thing worth mentioning was when I injured four people in gym. As soon as the final bell rang, I packed my stuff and got into my truck as fast as possible.

That night I cried into my pillow about Edward Cullen. I knew it wasn't fair of him to hate me, and I should go and ask him for an explanation, but I was too much of a coward to do so. I finally fell asleep, but even then I couldn't get away from him. I dreamed of him. Only, in my dream, he wasn't staring at me with a hateful expression. He was staring at me with love. Who knew Forks could be so interesting?

**A/N: Did you guys like it? Please review and tell me what you think. I know the beginning is a lot like _Twilight_ but the story needs to start somewhere.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks to my brilliant beta tina92429! Sorry for taking so long to update. I would like to give a special thank you to **_**mehek18**_** for all your tips! Enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that looks familiar.**_

**Chapter 3**

**Epov**

I mentally prepared myself for the babble of voices that were already trying to take over my mind. Taking an unneeded breath, I stepped outside the car expecting to hear the dirty thoughts that always greeted my family. Only this time, that didn't happen. The tidal wave of thoughts was about the same thing, but it wasn't about us. It was about the new girl that was coming today. Isabella Swan, daughter of the famous Police Chief Swan and his "flighty ex-wife". If everyone in school was _all_ thinking about a new girl, you knew you lived in a small town. I really did not care if a new girl came. She would simply mean one more voice to block from my mind and one more lame attempt of seduction to extract myself from. _"What is everyone so curious about?"_ asked Jasper silently.

"New girl, daughter of, and I quote, "Chief Swan and his flighty ex-wife." I said in a voice too low for humans to hear. Everyone in my family groaned; they shared my dislike for humans throwing themselves at us. Amid the groans, however, I heard a curious sound. A laugh that sounded like a string of twinkling bells.

"What's so funny Alice?" I asked, annoyed but curious.

"You," she said, looking at me, "will be _very_ glad she came." She then collapsed into giggles leaving all of us staring at her weirdly.

"What exactly did you see?" Jasper encouraged.

"Ha-ha, that's all you need to know," she said, running away before we could interrogate her further. I tried to look into her mind to find out what she saw but she was sing the Barbie song, loudly, so I quickly retreated into my own mind. Jasper chased after his love and when I turned to Emmett and Rosalie, they were in a full out make-out session on the side of the school. I quickly averted my head and let them be. I went to my first class, for lack of better things to do, and listened to music until the bell signaling the beginning of class rang.

**Apov (Alice)**

I couldn't wait! After so long, everything would change. All of us (except maybe Rosalie, but you really couldn't blame her could you?) had been trying to convince Edward of this fact since forever but all in vain. Who knew we were looking in the wrong species? Oh well. Gosh, I'm so excited! Esme will be ecstatic when she finds out. Oh crap, mind reader. _I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world._

**Epov**

The morning seemed to take forever to pass. When the lunch bell rang, I sped to the cafeteria and filled my prop tray with a bunch of disgusting smelling "food" that will later end up in the garbage. The cafeteria filled up and my siblings filed in. They sat down, each with their own prop tray, and I looked around the room to see if anyone was sitting close enough to overhear us. The tables surrounding us were completely empty. Good.

"Alice, what did you see today?!" I asked impatiently. It had to be important and it concerned me, otherwise she wouldn't be blocking me. Normally I tried to give my siblings privacy when I could, but she just had to give me that tiny hint that would hook my curiosity. She undoubtedly knew that, but I still did not know what happened in her vision that would make her so happy. It concerned me, and the Swan girl, too. Oh no, she had better not be like Jessica Stanley. I shuddered merely from the memory. She had been convinced that she was the perfect match for me and would not leave me alone no matter how many times I rejected her. If that is what Alice saw in her vision, then I needed to prepare.

_Of course she would notice the Cullens_. My unconsciousness brought this thought to the front of my mind to be examined. At the mention of my family, I started listening in to the person's thoughts. I noticed that the mind belonged to Jessica Stanley (_cringe_), and she was telling the new girl about us. Isabella had, as expected, noticed our differences from the rest of the student body and had asked Jessica about us.

"Listen, Jessica is giving the new girl the dirt on the Cullens," I said to my family quietly. Alice and Rosalie giggled and they all stopped talking to listen.

"Oh, those are the Cullens. They are adopted by Dr. Carlisle and Esme Cullen. The huge one is Emmett, and sitting beside him is Rosalie. Jasper is the blond guy and Alice is the tiny girl beside him. And last but not least is Edward," said Jessica. "Don't waste your time though. They're all together. Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice are lovers. They live together too!" My siblings smiled. Humans were so amazed by such insignificant details. If they knew they were vampires, they would probably die from going into shock.

"What about Edward?" said a quiet and beautiful voice. I realized that voice belonged to Isabella Swan and furthermore, I couldn't find her mind's voice in my head. I was even more curious now but I put my questions aside when Jessica's thought sounded in my head. _"What does she care about Edward? He is mine. Besides, he would never even take a second look at her. I mean, she is so plain. Edward could do so much better than her. For example, he could have me."_ I could feel myself growing angry at Jessica's thoughts. I wanted to go up to her and tell her that Isabella, or as I found she prefers, Bella, is a hundred thousand million times better than she will ever be. Wait, what?! Why would I care if Jessica was insulting Bella in her head? I wouldn't, of course, but then why was I thinking that? And Bella, what a beautiful name, and so suiting of her too. Bella. Bella. Whoa, what was I thinking?

"He is single, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. None of us are good enough for him apparently," Jessica said out loud, interrupting me from my internal struggle. My siblings all laughed at her reply. They knew of Jessica's obsession with me and loved to make fun of me with it, especially Emmett.

It seemed like that would be the end of the discussion about us so my siblings returned to talking to their mates leaving me to my own thoughts. I was disturbed by them but also very curious. I had no reason to feel so protective over Bella. And chanting her name over and over in my head? That was creepy and stalker-like. Another puzzle for me to solve was why I couldn't read her mind. People's voices were usually fairly similar to their mind's voices and I knew that Bella Swan's voice was not amid the babble within my mind. I stared at her trying, unsuccessfully, to find the voice that I knew wasn't there. She looked at me and our eyes locked. She quickly looked away, blushing, but during that one second when our gazes met, I saw that her eyes were so unlike other I have seen. Brown eyes normally lacked depth, but her eyes seemed like deep pools of chocolate just waiting for me to get lost in them. I continued to stare at her, trying to figure out the many puzzles that have presented themselves along with Bella. During the rest of the lunch hour, I caught her sneaking peeks at me, but every time our eyes met, she would blush and immediately look away. When I finally accepted that her mind would not be accessible to me, I tried to learn what I could about her from the people around her. It was hard work trying to extract information. All the girls was thinking about how to use knowing her to their advantage and all the boys were thinking thoughts too vile to put on paper. I did manage to find out that she hated being the center of attention, blushes so much her face is almost never its true color, and is extremely clumsy.

I chuckled to myself. She was definitely not what I expected, which reminds me, "ALICE!" I practically screamed at her and all she did was laugh (the nerve of her!). "What did you see this morning? Tell me now!"

"You will find out in due time, dear brother," was all she said before she dumped out the contents of her tray and skipped out of the cafeteria with Jasper in tow. I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Hey Eddie, I'll tell you what the vision was about," Emmett said in a voice I knew better than to believe. "She will… OW! What was that for?"

The bell signaling the end of lunch rang and I gratefully got up for my next class. I was in class before anyone else, teacher or student, so I plugged in my iPod and leaned back in my chair to enjoy a moment's peace. Just as Clair de Lune came on, a powerful scent hit me like a brick wall. I could feel the venom dripping from my teeth and pooling in my mouth. The monster in me roared and thrashed around, trying to break loose with renewed energy. I stopped breathing but I could still smell the blood in my nose and taste the blood in my mouth. The blood was so appealing; it took everything in me to stay where I was. I risked a look towards the door to see who it was that had the amazing blood. It was Bella. I suddenly felt an immense hatred towards her.

Who was she to just come into my life and turn it upside down? Who was she to threaten everything my family has worked so hard for? Who was she to make me disappoint everyone? While these questions ran through my mind, Bella walked towards the empty seat beside me. She tripped over a desk leg, but luckily, she didn't bleed. I was already having so much trouble controlling myself. Different scenarios ran through my mind, ways I could get Bella's blood without exposing my family. It would be so easy. I could finish off everyone in the room within seconds, or I could simply ask her to take a walk with me into the woods. She would just never come back. NO. I can't do that. I couldn't disappoint Carlisle like that. He raised me to be better than that. It would also destroy everything my family and I have worked decades for. She sat down next to me, peering at me out of the corner of her eyes. She blushed, the blood rushing to her cheeks, just waiting for me to… NO. I could just see Carlisle's face if I did. I shifted my chair as far away from her as possible. I was sure she could see my hatred for her pouring out of me, but that didn't matter. It was her fault for existing, for coming into my life. I glanced at the clock, forty minutes left. A measly forty minutes, but at that moment, it seemed like eternity. My mind would automatically form plans, ways to get her blood into my body, but each time I reminded myself of my family. When the bell rang, I gathered my books and was out the door before the others could even blink.

I decided to skip my last class and walked out to the parking lot. I breathed in the fresh, untainted air as I crossed the lot to my Volvo. I got in my prized vehicle and put in the Clair De Lune CD. It calmed me somewhat, until I remembered that I had been listening to it when Bella came into biology class. I pressed the stop button more forcefully than needed. I wanted to punch something, but denting my Volvo would hardly solve anything so I forced myself to take deep breath to calm down. What would I do now? I couldn't risk exposure for my family but I also couldn't force them to move for me. We had moved before, for Jasper and Emmett, but never for me. Besides, they liked it here. The house Esme decorated was amazing and my family really liked the area. I couldn't take them away because of my weakness, so what could I do?

The sound of the bell startled me. I hadn't realized how much time had passed. I looked over to the school and saw my siblings all hurrying over to me. Alice must have told them and they all left as soon as possible. They soon reached me in the Volvo and as soon as they all got in, I raced out of the parking lot. I felt a wave of calm and serenity hit me. I gave a small nod to Jasper to show my gratitude. _I already called Carlisle. He's on the way home. Don't worry, we will sort it all out,_ said Alice in my mind. I was glad to have her as my sister. We quickly arrived back at our house due to the speed at which I had been driving. We all filed into the house and sat down at the dining room table. Esme was looking at me with so much love and worry on her face. I managed a small smile of reassurance. Esme wasn't my real mother, she wasn't any of our real mothers, but we loved her and treated her as such. It pained me to see her so worried and I was even happier that I had managed to control myself today. Just then, Carlisle's car pulled into the driveway and he was beside Esme in a matter of seconds.

"What happened?" he asked us.

"It's the new girl, Charlie's daughter," Alice immediately started. "She is in Edward's biology class and all I know is that he immediately started planning her death when she stepped inside the room."

Carlisle looked to me for an explanation so I continued. "When she came into the room, her scent was just so inviting. I could barely control myself. It was as if all my decades of practice had fallen away, leaving me as blood crazed as a newborn." I hung my head, ashamed.

"I think she might be your singer," Carlisle said after thinking for a moment. "Her blood would have been much more appealing than a normal human's blood."

"Now that we know what is wrong, what do we do?" asked Emmett, serious for once. Alice's eyes glazed over as she looked into the future for a course of action.

"I think I should leave," I said quietly, knowing they could all hear me perfectly. A chorus of "no" immediately answered.

"Son, whatever we do, we will do as a family," Carlisle said to me with all the love he had for me showing in his voice.

I shook my head. I couldn't ask my family for such a sacrifice and I was just about to say so when Alice returned to us.

"How about if you stay here and see what happens? You wouldn't be putting anyone in danger because tomorrow is sunny so we won't be going to school. You could hide in the woods around the school and just observe. Jasper and I will be with you the whole time too." Alice pleaded with her puppy face. _Besides, if you leave, Esme would be crushed. And if you don't think you can take it after tomorrow, you could always leave then._ I gave in, how could I not? There is no use in betting against a psychic so I simply nodded. Esme and Carlisle smiled at me lovingly; Jasper and Emmett gave me slaps on my back while Alice hugged me with all her might. For such a little person, she was amazingly strong. Rosalie just rolled her eyes at us and went upstairs to her room. I didn't mind. It had been that way since we first met.

"I'll go hunting with you now, so it'll be even easier tomorrow," offered Emmett. I smiled at him gratefully. Emmett was always such a kidder, but he had a good heart and I knew he would always be there for me. We ran out to the woods surrounding our house. I quickly picked up the scent of a herd of deer. After draining four deer, I was full and unable to drink any more. Emmett and I walked back in the direction of our home and when we were about halfway back, he stopped and motioned for me to do the same. I did and looked at him curiously.

"I know what you're going through you know," he said before he replayed the two times when he had met his singers. One was more appealing than the other, but because he had had so little experience, he had drained both of them. "I just wanted you to know that I would always be there for you. I know I'm not always the most mature, but if you want someone to talk to, just know I'll be here."

"I know, thank you," was all I said, but I showed him my gratitude with a smile and we continued back to our home.

When we got there, Esme greeted us and she gave me a hug as I came in. _Just know that I will always be proud of you,_ she thought while giving me a warm smile. I couldn't help but smile back. I loved Esme as my own mother and she loved all of us too. No matter what we did, we could always count on her to be understanding and give us support.

"I know," I replied yet again before making my way to my room. There were still two hours before dawn. To take my mind off my problems, I decided to listen to some music. Before I could, however, a knock sounded at my door and I heard Jasper asking if he could come in. I let him in and sat down on my bed, Jasper sitting beside me._ I know what you're going through and I just wanted to say that if you ever need someone to talk to, know that I'll be there and I'll understand._ It was true. He does understand. It was different than Emmett's situation though. Jasper was the newest vampire to turn to the vegetarian diet and he still had a lot of trouble controlling his thirst. Also, he could sense my emotion so he knew exactly how I was feeling.

"Thank you," I told him and I knew he knew I meant it. I had never felt more grateful for my family than I did today. They didn't judge me because of my weakness but tried to help me instead. They were the best anyone could ask for. As soon as Jasper left, Alice showed up at my door. _Stop blaming yourself. You did what you could and the most important part is that you didn't attack. Tomorrow, we will go test the waters and you'll be just fine. _I nodded at her. She could annoy me to death (no pun intended) but we had always had a special bond. I knew she loved me as much as I loved her._I love you, _she thought. I allowed a small smile to appear as she left my room. I will be fine, Bella will be fine, and everything will be fine. It will be hard, but with all these wonderful people behind me, I knew I could make it. I smiled and turned my music on.

**A/N: What did you think of the chapter? Please review and tell me and I will try to update sooner. I know that so far my story has been very similar to **_**Twilight**_** but there is going to be a big twist coming up soon so REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to tina92429 for being an awesome beta! Thanks to **_**Kari Twilight Mist**_** for reviewing every chapter! Here is the new and improved Chapter 4, enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that looks familiar.**_

**Chapter 4**

**Bpov**

I woke to the blaring sound of my alarm clock. Groaning, I got up and went to the washroom to get ready. After cleaning up, I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Then, because it was Forks and it will probably start raining despite the sun outside now (it's SUNNY outside! Sun, sun, sun… sorry), I also threw on a sweater and went downstairs. Charlie had already left for the station, so I unwrapped a cereal bar as I waited for Edward to pick me up. Wait a minute, Edward? What? Just then, my doorbell rang giving me no more time to wonder about the direction my thoughts had taken. I opened the door, and there stood Edward in all his glory.

"Morning love," he said while pressing his lips to mine. Our lips moved in perfect synchronization as our tongues battled for dominance. We soon had to pull apart, gasping for air. When I regained my breath, I grabbed my book bag and we went outside. I locked up the house and Edward took my bag for me. We walked hand in hand to his Volvo and Edward gave me a light kiss as he opened my door. I sat down, smiling, as he walked around the car to the driver side. Giving me another kiss, he started the car. We didn't talk on the way to school; we simply enjoyed the comfort being in each other's company brought. It was completely silent other than the sounds of Clair de Lune playing in the background and the gentle hum of the engine. Our hands were intertwined on top of the center gearshift and we were both grinning like idiots.

When we got the school, Edward parked the Volvo in its usual spot and gave me a passionate kiss before getting out of the car. When I finally shook off the daze the kiss had brought me, I saw Edward standing beside me with the car door already opened. He gave me a brilliant smile and helped me out of the car. I couldn't help but smile back as we walked towards his siblings who were waiting by the front entrance of the school. I didn't ponder how they had gotten to school since Edward had driven the Volvo. Instead, I thought about how our relationship had blossomed in such a short time and how perfect his arm felt around my waist. I smiled and greeted his siblings, and we chatted about insignificant things just like old friends. The ringing of the bell brought me out of my dream.

A dream. That's all it was. I sighed and got ready for school. I took an extra long shower, hoping the hot water would wash away all my questions. I dressed simply: jeans and a t-shirt. I then threw on a sweater because although it was sunny outside, it will probably rain later since it's Forks. I realized I was running late and hurried downstairs, trying to ignore how eerily similar it was to my dream. I grabbed a granola bar and ran (well, stumbled, but that's not important) out to my truck. No Edward would pick me up in real life. Putting the keys in the ignition, I heard the engine sputter before roaring to life. I couldn't help but compare how different it was in the Volvo; the engine had been a quiet purr, barely noticeable. I sighed. It was just a dream, I reminded myself.

I drove carefully to school, pondering about, you guessed it, the Cullens. I wondered about everything there was to wonder about the Cullens. Edward's reaction to me at school, my dream about him, and how different the Cullens were from the rest of the students were all a part of my musings. Before I realized it, I found myself in the parking lot and parked my truck in an empty space. The bell rang just as I got out and I hurried as fast as I could to my first class, English. Luckily, I arrived before the teacher and sat down just as the teacher hurried in. I had already read the material so I used the time to wonder about the Cullens some more. I wondered so much, I started wondering if my questions would ever get answered. I was pathetic.

The rest of the morning passed quickly and uneventfully. Mike and Eric seemed to have a competition around me since one of them would always walk me to my next class while sending the other glares. I really needed to do something about that, especially since I saw Lauren and Jessica also glaring at me. I have never been in this situation before, however, and I had no idea how to proceed. Despite these distractions, I found myself time and again thinking about the Cullens. As the morning passed, I found myself dreading lunch. I did not wish to see Edward's hatred towards me, and although I wasn't sure why I was bothered by it at all, I was. It did not matter that I barely knew him, it did not matter that his hatred had no reason. I cared and I didn't like it.

When lunchtime came, I walked towards the cafeteria doors with growing dread. My stomach lurched at the thought of seeing those hate-filled black eyes. You can imagine my relief when I saw the Cullens' table empty. The relief was short lived though, and it was quickly replaced with curiosity and worry (seems like they're becoming my new best friends). No matter what, I couldn't shake the feeling that they were away because of me. That logic made no sense because the rest of his siblings hadn't seemed to be affected by my presence. No other possibility came to me, though, and despite my best efforts, I could not think otherwise.

I walked to Biology with Angela again when lunch finished and we chatted easily about insignificant things. Angela really was a kind and gentle person and I was grateful to have her as my friend. When I sat down at me and Edward's desk and lost Angela as a distraction, my mind returned to wondering about the Cullens. From Edward's hatred yesterday to their group disappearance today, the Cullens occupied my complete and total attention. I knew I shouldn't care, or at least this much, but there was nothing I could do to keep my mind from returning to the topic again and again. The empty seat beside me did not help my self-control.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a daze and the end of the day came quickly. I gathered my things into my bag and walked out of the school along with the rest of the student populace. As I walked, I continued to wonder about the Cullens' behavior. I drove home quickly, and after dinner I escaped to my room to think (yes, about the Cullens, I already know I have problems, you don't have to rub it in). I finally went to bed with more questions than I thought the human brain could think of and settled into dreamland.

I dreamt the same dream and when I woke up in the morning, I couldn't help but once again notice all the similarities my dream had with real life. It was even sunny outside for the second consecutive day (it may not seem like a lot, but in Forks, this is similar to the end of the world or the beginning). Again, I went through my day, the topic of the Cullens always on my mind. The only difference between today and yesterday was that Mike and Eric's competition seemed to have heated up. Neither of them would leave me alone and I was getting very annoyed. Jessica and Lauren glaring at me out of jealousy did not help matters at all. Finally, the day came to an end and the Cullens were again the last thought on my mind before I fell asleep.

I woke up in the morning from the exact same dream to the exact same circumstances. It was sunny for the third consecutive day and I was starting to wonder if the end of the world really was coming. I went to school as usual and during school, Mike and Eric continued their annoying competition. The Cullens were still missing from everywhere but my mind. In fact, they were the only thing in my mind. I knew I was reaching a level of obsession and it was definitely not healthy either. However, I just could not stop my mind from returning to them. At least I had stopped dreading seeing Edward's hate-filled gaze (no one needs to know about the fact that I was looking forward to it just to see them). When the last bell rang signaling the end of the school day, I gathered my books and followed the throng of students making their way into the parking lot. Even now, most of my attention was on the Cullens but when I pushed open the double doors and walked outside, I froze upon seeing…

* * *

**Epov**

I lay in my bed thinking about Bella. She was the most curious human I had ever met. Not only did her blood sing to me (I still can't believe a _human_ almost made _me_ loose control), I could not read her mind. In all my existence, I had never met anyone, human or otherwise, that had a mind I could not read (yes, I just admitted that I have flaws, don't rub it in). Although the quiet was nice, it was also unnerving. I hadn't realized until now how much I depended on my gift. I could always know what the other person was thinking and how to behave to get out of trouble, but now that ability was suddenly taken away from me when Bella came into the picture. I was also quite confused towards my thoughts and feelings about her. At least, I had realized that my hatred towards her had been misdirected. It was not her fault she smelled delicious. The mere thought of her scent sent my inner monster into a frenzy. There was no reason to explain the protectiveness I felt towards her during lunch, however, and I was unwilling to make the fact known to my family.

Before I realized it, dawn had come and Alice told me to get ready for our stakeout trip (Jasper's terminology, not mine). I was extremely grateful to them for their help, but that still didn't mean Alice could pick out my outfit. No one would even see us! I took a shower and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt, simple but practical. When I was ready, I went downstairs to find Alice and Jasper waiting for me. Alice took off immediately when she saw me and Jasper followed, close on her heels. I ran a fair distance behind both of them, giving them some privacy and so Alice's dress wouldn't hit me in the face. Wait, dress? Shaking my head at Alice, I followed them to the woods surrounding our home. Feeling the wind whipping through my hair and the soft leaves beneath my feet, I felt my worries disappear, for a while at least. When we arrived at our destination, we climbed into a tall tree at the edge of the forest and waited for the students (well, mostly Bella) to arrive.

Time passed slowly for me. Alice and Jasper were keeping themselves entertained (I never want to see that sight again) leaving me by myself (don't tell Esme I complained about being lonely). Having nothing to do but think, that's exactly what I did. What did I think about? Bella. I thought about how one sniff of her scent had been enough to overcome decades of practice, I thought about how I had wanted to protect her from Jessica's harsh _thoughts_, and I thought about how her mind would simply not grant me access and about what she had thought. Never before had a human's mind intrigue me so much; although I suppose that made sense, never before had I not been able to read someone's thoughts. Which brings up a very important question: what does Bella Swan think about? I had no way of knowing.

The first students began to arrive, interrupting my thoughts. The school grounds gradually got noisier and noisier, as did the voices inside my head. I tuned them out as best as I could and continued to wait for that delicious scent to drift by. Finally, just as the bell rang, the loud rumbling sound of Bella's truck reached my ears and she soon pulled into the parking lot. I saw her grab her bag and jump out of her truck, running (more like stumbling) towards the English building.

As she reached the door, a breeze sent her scent, which was no less delicious than before, towards me and I instantly felt the venom pooling in my mouth and dripping from my teeth. The monster I tried so hard to tame immediately redoubled its efforts to be free. Miraculously, I kept control. Although the burning in my throat flared and venom flooded my mouth, I resisted. I'm not sure how, but I did, and I was immensely proud of myself. Alice and Jasper congratulated me silently. I smiled my thanks at them and settled into the tree for the day.

I searched through the thoughts of the students, trying to find one that was thinking of Bella. Unfortunately, Mike Newton's mind was often the only one available. Mike and Eric, that is. Neither of them left Bella alone, and although I was grateful at being able to see everything Bella is doing, the thoughts they had about Bella made me want to pull the tree out by its roots and beat them with the trunk. I was extremely grateful when Angela was with Bella. She was a nice girl and, unlike many other students, she truly cared about Bella. I wonder if there was something I could do to repay her. Proving again what a wonderful person she is, I didn't find a single thought about what she wanted. This is going to be harder than I thought.

I was startled from my musing by the clamorous ringing of the bell signaling the end of the school day. Wait a minute, end of the day? Where had the time gone? I returned my full attention to finding Bella. I wanted to know exactly when she would come out of the school so I could be prepared (alright that's just an excuse but what people don't know won't hurt right?). Searching the minds of the student populace, I found Bella seconds before she opened the main doors of the school. She stepped out of the building looking as gorgeous as ever. Wait a second, gorgeous? Well, I suppose she is gorgeous. I can't believe I hadn't noticed before. Her chocolate brown eyes shone with intelligence and her soft, wavy brown hair flowed down past her shoulders. She wore no make-up but that only added to her beauty. All this was processed by my mind in seconds and I refocused as she opened the door. As she stepped outside, I mentally prepared myself to not attack her. Again, her scent drifted my way and the monster struggled to be let free, but I still kept control. _I knew you would. What had I told you? And you were going to leave. Psh._ I smiled at my sister; she had been right, as always. Her attitude did not make me mad, I knew she was trying to lighten my mood and I was grateful.

I jumped from the tree I crouched in and ran home with my siblings. When I got home, I left Alice to explain to everyone what had happened and I went to my room to think (yes about Bella, who else?). I now knew I could resist her scent, but now what? I would still have to be incredibly careful around her since we could not afford even one slip-up. Now then, that question is out of the way, what about my feelings toward her? Hell, did I even have feelings toward her? Yes, my mind immediately supplied. All right, what feelings? I knew I did not hate her any more, so what did I feel? I was curious of course. I wanted to know why I couldn't read her mind (and everything else about her but that sounds stalker-ish). Bella Swan fascinated me. After all, she is the first human whose thoughts I could not read (at least, that's the reason I told myself).

_Edward, it's almost dawn. Time to go._ Alice's thoughts startled me. Had the whole night really passed? I guess so. I left my room and we followed the same routine as yesterday, especially the part where I think about Bella. The day passed equally as quickly as the night and I found myself wondering, again, where the time had gone. That night, the urge to kill Mike and Eric accompanied my usual thoughts regarding Bella.

The next day, we followed the same routine again and I found that controlling my thirst was becoming slightly easier. I was incredibly happy at that discovery, more so than I should perhaps. I tried to convince myself that it was because I did not wish to put my family in jeopardy but was not very successful, which caused me to be in quite a foul mood. Mike's and Eric's fantasies with Bella did not help at all and neither did Jessica's and Lauren's thoughts of jealousy. I was incredibly glad when the bell signaling the end of the school day rang. I followed Bella's progress through the thoughts of the students around her. As she pushed open the double doors of the school, I tensed my muscles in anticipation of constraining my inner monster. Bella surprised me, however, by stopping abruptly in her tracks. I followed her line of sight and barely managed to stop a growl at the sight of…

**A/N: Cliffy! Can you guess who they saw? Review and tell me what and who you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the extremely late update! Thanks to the lovely and amazing **_**tina92429 for beta-ing this story! **_**I also have a new story that I am co-writing with **_**Insane-Southerner-16 **_**up so please check it out!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that looks familiar.**_

**Chapter 5**

**Bpov**

Last Chapter **(A/N: If you haven't read the new version of Ch.4 yet, GO READ IT!)**

Even now, most of my attention was on the Cullens but when I pushed open the double doors and walked outside, I froze upon seeing…

… a boy, a shirtless, Native American boy on a motorbike, smiling at me from beside my truck. It was Jacob Black. He had raven black hair, which was tied into a ponytail, and a brilliant heart-warming smile. What caught my attention the most was how different he was from the last time I saw him. Granted, it had been a few years **(A/N: Does anyone know Bella's age was when she stopped visiting Forks?)**, but the changes were surprising nonetheless. He now towered over me and was at least 6'7''. He also had a beautiful tan and a perfectly sculpted 6-pack that made me blush like a tomato. Compared to the lanky little boy I used to know, the changes were for the better. When I finally gathered my wits, I briskly walked over to him and he pulled me into a bear hug. I could feel every muscle on his bare chest through my shirt. If possible, I turned even redder than before. Thankfully, Jacob never noticed and started talking at amazing speeds.

"Bella! How have you been? It's been too long since we saw each other! Why did you stop visiting? God, I've missed you. You must come to the reservation sometime!" he said in quick succession.

I laughed. "Jacob! Slow down! I've been good. It has been too long. I've missed you too, and of course I'll visit the rez sometime." I purposely missed answering why I stopped visiting. What was I supposed to say? I stopped because I hated this town? Questions aside, I _have_ missed Jake. We did hang out almost constantly with each other when we were little after all.

Which reminds me. "Jake what happened? You're so tall and…um…" I stuttered to a stop when I realized what I was saying and again, blushed.

He chuckled. "Like what you see?" I knew he was teasing me now but I couldn't stop blushing. Partially because I blush at every little thing, but also because well, I did like what I see. Little Jake wasn't little anymore, no, he was grown up, almost a man now, and his size and muscles were proof of that.

"How is Billy? What are you doing here? Are you coming to watch the game tonight?" I quickly asked in an attempt to change the topic.

He saw right through it but just laughed and answered anyway. "Billy is good. He is used to the wheelchair now. I'm here to visit you, of course, and cook something extra for dinner tonight. Billy and I will definitely be there." I nodded and couldn't help grinning back at him.

"It's good to see you Jake. Do you want to come over now so we can chat a bit?"

"Sure, I'll see you at your house." He gave me another hug, hopped on his bike, and sped out of the school lot. I shook my head at his silliness, climbed into my truck, and followed his course to my house. He must have been waiting for at least ten minutes by the time I pulled into my driveway; his bike did not have a self induced speed limit of forty. When I got out of my truck, I laughed seeing he had already let himself in and was raiding the fridge.

"Want some help?" I said when I was right behind him. He must have jumped at least ten feet in the air. I laughed at his guilty expression and simply could not stop laughing at the incident. Every time I had calmed down, I would take one look at him and start laughing again. Eventually, I calmed down and made Jake a ham sandwich. Looking through the kitchen cupboards, I decided to make lasagna for dinner. I got out the ingredients and then chatted with Jake while I cooked.

Jake was in the middle of telling me about how he had restored his bike from scratch when Charlie, pushing Billy, walked in. By the time greetings were done, so was the lasagna. Jake helped me set the table, and we all sat down for dinner. There was a light and cheerful atmosphere, and everyone chatted easily of old times and new hopes. When we finished eating, I shooed the boys into the living room, telling them I would do the dishes since I didn't really care about the game. They argued half-heartedly but soon moved into the living room to watch the game. I chuckled to myself and set about clearing the table.

About five minutes later, Jake walked in and offered to help. He claimed that I had already done too much work cooking dinner for everyone and deserved a break. We argued back and forth about who should do the dishes until we finally reached an agreement, he would wash and I would dry. We kept up a friendly banter while we worked, and I was grateful he had come to help me. Of course, the fact that his t-shirt was now wet and sticking to his chest had absolutely nothing to do with this. We finished with the dishes and just my luck, Jake caught me staring at his chest. He laughed and for revenge, I threw more water at him. There was soon a full blown water fight in the kitchen. By the time we stopped, the kitchen was a mess and we were both soaking wet.

I found sponges and towels, and we started cleaning up the mess we made. We were drying the floor from different sides of the room on our hands and knees when I banged my head on something. I let out a little yelp and realized that I had hit my forehead with Jake's. My face became a deep shade of red when I found his face centimeters away from mine. Whatever I had been about to say died on my lips and was forgotten. Jake leaned in slowly and I felt little jolts of electricity when our lips met in the middle. It was a little kiss and we pulled apart very quickly, but the kiss and the feel of his lips on mine was forever engrained in my memory. We stood and looked at each other, both of us unsure what to do now.

"Bella, I was going to ask you this anyway but never found a good chance and this seems as good a time as any so, Bella, will you go to dinner with me on Saturday?" he spoke quietly and refused to meet my eyes. I found his uncertainty cute and endearing.

"Yes," I said smiling, surprising myself. I knew he liked me for a long time, but he had never had the courage to ask me out. I had decided long ago that I would give him a chance if he ever got the courage to ask and it looks like today is the day. The fact that he was now incredibly hot didn't hurt either.

"Yes?" He snapped his head up and a huge grin broke out on his face. He picked me up by my waist and spun us around. We were both laughing hysterically when we finally noticed Billy and Charlie by the doorway. We immediately stopped laughing and looked at them, probably with a panicked expression. The four of us simply stood and stared for what felt like eternity but was most likely only a few minutes. Finally, Billy broke the silence by laughing hysterically. Charlie quickly joined him, leaving Jacob and I to stare at them and wonder if they had lost their minds.

"Finally!" exclaimed Charlie.

Billy nodded. "Indeed. You know, when I heard Bella was moving back, I decided that if Jacob still doesn't find enough courage to ask her out, I would do it for him."

"I'm glad it didn't come to that. Now, congratulations you two. You certainly took your time. We've been waiting for, what is it? Two years?"

"That would be about right. You young people sure know how to test our patience!"

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone now. Come on, Billy, the game isn't finished yet," Charlie said. And just like that, the two of them went back into the living room and started cheering on their team. Jake and I had been standing rooted to the spot the whole time and now we shared an incredulous look. It seemed like Jake would get in no trouble with Charlie, so he turned giddy. He gave me a kiss and started doing a happy dance in the middle of the room. I laughed and pretended to scold him, telling him to finish cleaning up the kitchen, but inside I was just as happy as he was.

**A/N: Poor Edward! Don't worry guys, this is still a BxE fanfic! So what did you guys think? I know Bella was OOC and this chapter was pretty boring in general but it was needed. REVIEW! And don't forget to check out my new story ****Revenge is Just a Sweet Word to Me.**


End file.
